1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a dustproof electrical connector.
2. The Related Art
Nowadays, electrical connectors are widely used in electronic products with the development of the technology of the electrons. In order to protect terminals of the electrical connectors from being dirtied by dust, the electrical connectors have dustproof function to come with the tendency. A known dustproof electrical connector includes a housing, a plurality of terminals received in the housing, a dustproof cover and a shell for encircling the housing and the dustproof cover therein. The dustproof cover is installed in front of the housing to perform the dustproof function.
Considering the miniaturization trend of the electronic products, the electrical connectors should be designed smaller to follow the trend. Correspondingly, the dustproof covers of the dustproof electrical connectors become thinner as well. However, the above-mentioned dustproof cover is made of insulating material (e.g. plastic). The thinner the dustproof cover is, the weaker the structural strength thereof is. Therefore, the dustproof cover is prone to plastic deformation and failing in the dustproof efficacy.